Mobile devices display information to a user via a user interface. The user interface includes graphical and/or pictorial representations of information formatted based on aesthetics. In some instances, a user may configure how the information is displayed. The display of the user interface including, for example, graphical and/or pictorial representations of information is referred to as a context of the user interface. Contexts can show different features, functions, and/or applications that are selected to be displayed when a user views a user interface of a mobile device. In some examples, a context of a user interface may display a date, a time, missed calls, new voicemails, expected battery life, wireless signal reception strength, and/or a list of frequently used applications (e.g., Facebook, Twitter, sports scores, traffic, etc.). Further, a context of a user interface may include a background image (e.g., a picture). In many instances, a user may edit, modify, and/or select which information is displayed within a context of a mobile device.